


Five Seconds

by Beautiful Chaos (Venkaskribbles)



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkaskribbles/pseuds/Beautiful%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hour ago, he sat, body shaking with stomach twisting worry, heart torn by the rage that sought to drive him from her side. To hunt and end those responsible for hurting her. With gauze dipped in warm water, he worked silently to clean the blood from her still face. (A much needed drabble based on the ComicCon Arrow Season 3 trailer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds

Four hours.

Four hours ago, he had waited 10 extra minutes in the car outside her house, trying to calm his nerves, before working up the courage to knock on her door. 

Four hours ago, with one hand around a bouquet of flowers and the other knocking on her door, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen greeted him with a smile that warmed him to the core. 

Four hours ago, she had slipped her arm though his as he escorted her to the restaurant. God, he had felt so lucky. He couldn’t believe he had waited so long…

Three hours ago, they had shared a meal. She sat with her quiet kindness, listening to him as he confessed the truth of what had happened to him those five years ago. Never judging, as usual his understanding anchor.  He had wanted to spend time to listen to her, learn more about this stunning woman in red before him. So much of her…still a mystery to him.

Two hours ago, in the span of a moment she had shoved him aside as the force of the explosion rocked the entire restaurant. He had been so focused on the bomber….he hadn’t even seen her move.

Two hours ago, he awoke from his blackout, the weight of her still body ontop of his. The warmth of her blood, dripping on the back of his neck. Each drop like a burn of failure against his flesh. Smoke scorching his lungs as he screamed her name, trying desperately to find a pulse. There…it was there…still strong. But she would not wake up. She would not look at him. 

The restaurant was full of casualties….many far worse.

The lair was closer. 

One hour ago, he crashed into the lair, the most precious of cargo crushed against his chest. John and Roy, were there prepping the medical bay, the panic in his voice on the phone… Portable X-ray reveals no skull fracture….but she lays there, covered in ash and blood. How had this happened. His stomach hollowed out with dread. He never prayed but… _please God…just let her wake up._

One hour ago, he sat, body shaking with stomach twisting worry, heart torn by the rage that sought to drive him from her side. To hunt and  _end_  those responsible for hurting her. With gauze dipped in warm water, he worked silently to clean the blood from her still face. 

Twenty seconds ago, her eyes slowly blinked open, beautiful blue, dulled with pain but aware. His dauntless Felicity looking back at him. What she sees in that moment, he will never know. And as always, she surprises him.

Ten seconds ago, against all sanity, she gives him the smallest of smiles.

Five seconds ago, she speaks, her voice hoarse and raw. 

“That still was not my worst date.”

Diggle sagged against the other side of the table with relief, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Jesus Felicity. Now I know she has been spending too much time with you Oliver.”

Shaking and silent, Oliver bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hand moving gently to lift the blood crusted hair from her face. His lips, trembling with barely suppressed emotion lingered there for a long moment, as he allowed himself to breathe again. 

 

[Photo](http://beautifulchaos-anumcara.tumblr.com/post/92911449419/the-date-to-celebrate-my-90th-follower-and)

_Fin._


End file.
